Video conferencing allows the parties in a video conference to use communication terminals to view each other during a video conference session. In Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), the 3G-324M or H.324 protocol is used to support video conferencing (also see 3GPP TS 26.111).
In general, the H.324 is used in telephone networks when transmitting or receiving audio, video or other types of data. The H.324 is suitable for video conferencing in most communication environments and can be used to support video conferencing in a mobile communication network, as well.
Current video conference protocols allow for the user to select a random image instead of the user's image, if the user does not wish to show his own face or image during the video conference to the other party. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary image used during a video conference. Accordingly, if the user wishes to hide user's identity, then the user can select a random image to replace the user's image.
Thus, the present teleconference systems allow the user to conceal his identity by displaying a still image during the video conference. This method, however, defeats the purpose of using a video conference, as a video conference is for the purpose of capturing and displaying streaming media. Methods and systems are needed that can overcome the aforementioned problems.